The Hall of legends
by kinarth
Summary: This story contains a challenge and my own response to it is. This is an AU story mainly focused on Toshiro Hitsugaya and Katie Ryan. Please Review or Pm if you accept the challenge or if you like the story.


Summary: in the hall of heroes, a group of school children are looking at the heroes of old. In the school group, a young VIP (the son/daughter of the president, a threatened police officer, etc). The hall is then attacked by terrorists and the terrorists attempt to kidnap the VIP. The terrorists are stopped by the statues of the heroes come to life. You can replace the terrorists with any sort of hostile force (i.e. gangs, demons, monsters, etc.).

Requirements:

No Science Fiction Heroes.

Recommendations:

Any ancient mythology in a modern city.

PM me if you accept the challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the Jack Ryan verse, or any of the Japanese Mythology or history used in this Fic.

Story One: The Storms Rage.

Location: Tokyo, Japan

As the school children streamed into the Museum, the curator, and tour guide for today's group noticed the various adults that were with the group, ranging from the ones in the suits, to the ones that looked like a thug from the local high school. As he looked closer at the children, he noticed that two children stood out among the rest. One of the children was a young girl who had a remarkable shade of blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark colored skirt that went past her knees, a dark blue blouse with an American flag design located on her left breast. The other remarkable individual was a young looking boy who had startlingly white hair, and green eyes. The boy wore a black kimono with a light green scarf, and a gold chain slung over one shoulder and around the other side of his body. The chain was held together by a star like clasp. The two remarkable looking children stood close together, the boy seemingly drawing strength from the girl.

"Welcome to the Hall of Legends. Today all of you will learn about how the various men in this hall helped to shape the legends and history of Japan." Said the curator as he led the rather large group of people into the exhibit hall.

"The first legend all of you will learn about is the god of the ocean, Susanoo. Susanoo killed the Yamata no Orochi, the Eight Branched Snake. He tricked the snake into coming out of hiding by laying eight large vat's of sake, which after drinking the eight vats and becoming intoxicated, Susanoo killed the snake by chopping of each of the heads. As he cut up the body, Susanoo found the _Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ or the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven. This sword was later renamed the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi _or the Grass Cutter Sword." Said the Curator Who pointed to a statue of a man dressed in a white robe with a large Red and gold symbol on his chest, and a black and white checker board pattern on his pants legs and sleeves. The statue had shaggy blond hair and no sandals on his feet.

"The second legendary figure here is Hattori Hanzo. He is credited with saving the life of Shogun Tokugawa Leyasu. Hanzo was not only a famed samurai, but he also was a ninja master." Said the Curator as he pointed towards a statue of a kneeling man dressed in green chainmail and red plate armor. "he was rumored to have supernatural abilities including teleportation, psycho-kinesis, which is the ability to move stuff with thought alone, and precognition."

As the group moved towards the next statue, one of the men dressed like a thug, opened his phone and looked at it. As the thug closed his phone, he snapped his fingers and the other thugs pulled out weapons ranging from a pair of Sai to a mac-10 machine pistol. As the thugs subdued the well dressed adults, one of the adults managed to pull out a gun and yelled "Secret Service! Don't Move!" The various thugs responded by shooting the only agent left standing.

As the various thugs moved to surround the two outstanding students, their faces changed, the thugs all began donning what looked like porcelain masks. As the masks were dawned, the thugs began transforming into large white monsters. As the monsters grew, symbols along the statues of Hanzo and Susanoo turned first blue, and then red. The statues then started moving, the figure of Susanoo drew his formerly stone sword, which to the amazed curators eyes, turned into Kusanagi. As both of the statues drew their swords, the curator looked back at the group of children left he saw the green eyed boy holding a katana with the sheath appearing on his back. The Boy yelled "Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" as the boy swung the sword, what surprised the curator was the dragon of ice that flew of the boys sword. The dragon flew through the masks of the monsters, causing them to fade into dust.

"Toshiro!" yelled the blonde girl as one of the monsters grabbed her. But before the boy had turned, the fabled Kusanagi was sent through the mask of the monster, causing it to fall to dust. However, the girl started falling from a rather large height with her former captor having scraped the ceiling of the three story tall hall. "I got her!" Yelled Hanzo as he appeared below the girl in a puff of smoke, holding his hand up towards her causing to slow down and slowly float down onto the ground where she was grabbed by the now identified Toshiro, who whispered softly to her, "It's okay, Katie. Let it out." He said as she sobbed into his shoulder. As the last of the monsters dissolved into dust, Toshiro's sword disappeared into thin air and the statues of both Susanoo and Hanzo returned to their positions and back to stone. The Curator then looked again at the group of students, more specifically at Toshiro and Katie and he whispered to them, "Do not worry Little Shinigami, your secret is safe with me." As the old Curator said this he went through several hand signs and said "Wandering of the mind," the curator pointed his hands at the remaining children, while Katie and Toshiro Looked away, and a bright light went off. "Now," said the curator as he walked with the children towards the next statue, "who knows who this great man is?" 


End file.
